Mamma Mia Joey!
by lilmurph411
Summary: A parody of the Musical. Joey is taking care of an island that he owns after his parents died. His sister is getting married soon, everything is going alright, until three people show up and ruin the fun. Mokuba isn't Seto's brother in this!


'I have this dream, a powerful one. I just know this will come true. Please whatever significant being up there listen to my song, and let it come true!'

_I have a dream, a song to sing, to help me cope with anything  
if you see the wonder of the fairy tale  
you can take the future even if you fail_

Serenity held the post cards in her hand tightly. The first one, Seto Kaiba. Serenity gentle dropped the letter into the mailbox. She took next two, Yami Atem, and Duke Devlin. Serenity giggled as she let the letters drop into the mailbox. "You're my only hopes in getting my brother back." Serenity slowly backed away from the mailbox, giggling down to the shore. Serenity lit her lantern, and started to paddle the boat back to her home. "Finally, I'm going to meet him." Serenity began her paddling thinking of three months from now, she can just see it.

_  
I believe in angels, something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels, when I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_

I have a dream, a fantasy, to help me through reality  
And my destination makes it worth the while  
Pushing through the darkness still another mile  
I believe in angels, something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels, when I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream  


***--Three months later--***

Joey shook his sister awake. "Serenity, wake up, Serenity! SERENITY!" Serenity started swing her arms everywhere. "I'm up, I'm up!" Joey chuckled, "Come on get up, your weddings in three days, if we want it to be your glorious wonderful white wedding, then hurry up and help m-" Before Joey could finish his sentence, Serenity threw her pillow at him. "Well if that's how you want to play, then fine!" Joey tossed the pillow backed; soon it was the being of a pillow fight. After a few moments, of feathers flying everywhere, and a mass of giggling to quiet down, the two young adults tried to retain their breaths. "Ha-ah Joey that was fun!"

"Yeah, tell me about, so are you ready to get up?"

"Nope, I want to stay in bed all day!"

"Well who's going to greet Mai and Tea as they come this morning by boat, waiting to see the bride?" Serenity pulled off the covers and started to randomly pull out clothe. "Joey, get out! I'm changing!" Joey placed his hand over his eyes, "Alright, breakfast will be on the table, I got to go pay some bills and repairs, and…just a whole bunch of other stuff for this place." Serenity heard the door closed, and went underneath her bed to grab a journal. It was a bright blue journal, with different things on the cover. In bold black letters it read 'Joey's Journal.' Serenity quickly changed in order to tell her close friends the news she's received.

Serenity quickly made it to the docks, waiting for the taxi boat (1) to come. She twirled around, excited and anxious. She had a big secret and need to tell someone soon, or else she's going to burst. Her waiting paid off as she heard a loud horn in the distance. "SERENITY!" came a scream. Serenity turned around to see Mai and Tea. "Mai, Tea!" The three girls ran up to each other hugging, they all cleared their throats. They start chanting their secret friendship chant. They grab each other's ankles and start hoping up and down. After their chant they all broke out into laughter. "I have something big to tell you guys!"

"No, your pregnant aren't you?" said Mai putting her hand on Serenity's stomach. Serenity slapped her hand. "No! I found my brother's journal."

"You mean his dairy?" asked Tea

"No, men like pretending their masculine so it's a journal…" answered Mai. The girls giggled. "But no seriously, big news, so listen, and you can't tell anyone what I'm about to say!" Mai and Tea sealed their lips and threw away the key. "Alright, you know how my brother is still kind of in love? Well he won't tell me who's he still in love with but, I think I know who."

"Who?" the other girls asked. "Well…"

Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
I'd heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine  
Oh, you make me dizzy

"Well, my brother isn't really the most organize and I can't tell which entry's came first but listen to this one! "_Oh, what a night! After the show Seto took me to the little island, we danced and kissed and dot dot dot."_ Serenity looked up to see her confused friend's faces. "What does dot, dot, dot mean?" asked Mai. "It means they had some fun that night, if you know what I mean…" The girls burst out laughing.

Honey honey, let me feel it, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, don't conceal it, ah-hah, honey honey  
The way that you kiss goodnight  
(The way that you kiss me goodnight)  
The way that you hold me tight  
(The way that you're holding me tight)  
I feel like I wanna sing when you do your thing.

"Go on keep on reading!" urged Tea. "Ok, Seto left today telling me that he was or marry a girl when he gets back home!"

"That two timing dirt bag!" Shouted Mai.

"Shh it's getting to the good part! _What a NIGHT! After the show Yami and I took his motorboat and went to the little island and dot, dot, dot!" _The girls screamed. "Keep reading please!" the girls were excited. "Only if you can catch me!" Serenity took off running in the woods. Mai and Tea went after her, wanting to hear the rest of the love story.

I don't wanna hurt you, baby, I don't wanna see you cry  
So stay on the ground, girl, you better not get too high  
But I'm gonna stick to you, boy, you'll never get rid of me  
There's no other place in this world where I rather would be.

They caught serenity, making her sit down. "Alright we caught you know read to us!"

"Alright alright, here's the final party! _What A night! Here comes Duke right out of the blue! Who would have thought we would have hit it off the moment we met? So I showed Duke the little island and dot, dot, dot!" _Mai and Tea fell to the ground. "Wow, well which one did you invite?" asked Tea.  
"Well…"  
"Aw no Serenity you didn't actually invite all three, did you?" Mai piped in.  
"Well yeah, I mean what am I suppose to say? Hey come to my wedding my Brother might still be in love with you? No they think that Joey sent the invitations and after reading this Journal I can see why they said yes!"

Honey honey, touch me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, hold me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey  
You look like a movie star  
(You look like a movie star)  
But I know just who you are  
(I know just who you are)  
And, honey, to say the least, you're a dog-gone beast

So stay on the ground, girl, you better not get too high  
There's no other place in this world where I rather would be

Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
I heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine

Joey hammered away on the broken window shutter. In about ten minutes his friends would arriving soon. Joey wiped the sweat from his head. He left his tool box and began to descend the steps. He saw Serenity and her friends. "Hey Serenity! Mai, Tea!" The girls turned their heads toward Joey. Mai and Tea ran at full blast engulfing Joey in a bone crushing hug! "Ah, alright I think that's enough girls!"  
"Sorry Joey, it's just been a really long time!"  
"Oh don't I know it, Say Serenity how about you get your friends settle in and meet at the docks, ok?"

"Sure thing Joey!"

Joey walked away, paying attention to the docks. Soon his little sister will be growing up, marrying Mokuba. Joey shook his head; it's been ten years since he left high school in order to provide his sister and him some money and a home. He took the entire money mom and dad has left them in their will. It still kind of sucks that they died in the car accident, but now Joey could see Serenity everyday! Well, almost every day since she's going to be gone in three days from now. Joey shook his thoughts away and looked out to see a Boat driving towards him. He waited until the two people he wanted came off the boat. "Look what the ocean spit up." Joey sated loudly. "For one night!" started Yuugi. "And one night only" came Ryou's voice. "Joey and the Fellas!" They danced around and started doing air guitar. "I can't wait to sing at your sister's party" They all laughed and wrestled. "Well welcome to my home, let's go see-"

"UNLCE YUUGI, UNCLE RYOU!" Serenity came bolting down the railing and jumped onto of Yuugi causing the small boy to sprawl down to the ground. "Well, Serenity beat me to that, anyway let's get you guys settle in and hopefully you guys enjoy your stay." Joey said sheepishly. As the group went up the rail way Joey had no idea what's in store for him in about 30 minutes. No idea…

A/N so as you can see it's a Mamma Mia spoof. I just thought of this before I had to go to a party!

Taxi boats, I love them, my sister and I call them that.

I thought it would be cute, cause I love the Musical, own it and seen it on Broadway! But anyway as you can tell the characters are. However I might throw a curve in there you never know XD

So if you think I did something wrong, or something you want me to make improvements please review, but also please don't flame, cause that would be mean XD. But yeah…Por Fin…


End file.
